


Secret Samol 2018: Diego Rose

by bipolyjack



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 01:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bipolyjack/pseuds/bipolyjack
Summary: Hi Serj, I'm your Secret Samol! All of your prompts were so fun, it was hard to pick one, but I settled on Diego in the end because I can't pass up the opportunity to draw him. Thank you so much for dropping his description in your request too, super helpful!!





	Secret Samol 2018: Diego Rose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serj/gifts).




End file.
